


Somehow, You've Convinced Me To Fall In Love, Again

by TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Also Jo implies Brayden did God knows what with half of Team Canada, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brayden likes it though, Bringing in a Third, Dom/sub, Excessive use of pet names, Kneeling, M/M, Oh yeah..., Polyamory Negotiations, Rimming, Subspace, everything i write is so poly, so its fine, sorry - Freeform, this is so self indulgent, you know... the standard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy/pseuds/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy
Summary: Brayden hooks up with Alex at Worlds and the night before camp he freaks out and comes to Jo because he doesn't know how to act when he sees Alex the next day.“You've never asked me before if I want someone else to play with us. I mean, you make sure I'm ok with it but, not like this.”Steven stroked his thumb down Jo’s cheek. “Yeah. Brayden seems like more. Like he means more to you. Like you want him to be more to you.”Jonathan hesitated, considering. “I uh, I don't know. I haven't put too much thought into it honestly. Can I think about it?”





	Somehow, You've Convinced Me To Fall In Love, Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verbaeghe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbaeghe/gifts).



> I wrote this before the "event" concerning Jo a couple weeks ago (thank God), so, like me, just pretend it didn't happen!

Jo rolled over, groaning. Someone was beating on his front door, at eleven thirty, the night before training camp was due to start. Whoever it was better hope the damn building was burning down.

He snatched the door open without even looking out his peephole. Brayden was standing there, hand poised to knock again.

Brayden looked Jo up and down, taking in his messy hair and boxer briefs. “Were you in bed?”

“Yes, I was in bed, asshole. It's after eleven and camp starts tomorrow. What are you doing here?”

“Sorry, I'm freaking out,” Brayden said, pushing past Jo, not sounding sorry at all. 

Jo closed the door and went to sit on the couch while Brayden paced back and forth on front of his television.

“Why though?” Jo asked. “You played amazing last season, you carried us a lot of the time. You're going to end up with a good position.”

“What? No, that's not what I'm worried about,” Brayden said, stopping to stare at Jonathan for a moment before resuming his pacing.

“Then spit it out, I want to go back to bed.”

“I uh, hookedupwithKiller,” Brayden said in a low, quick mumble.

“What?”

Brayden took a deep breath and turned to Jo before saying, “I hooked up with Killer.”

“What?”

“Killer, Alex. I hooked up with him.”

Jo narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, thanks, I know who Killer is. What happened? When did it happen? _Why_ did it happen?”

Brayden finally flopped onto the other end of the couch, relieved he'd gotten what he had to say off of his chest.

“In Geneva for Worlds, the bed situation was, ridiculous and it just, sort of happened. And then it kept happening. While we were in Geneva, and when we were in Paris.”

Brayden couldn't read Jo’s face as he stared at him, he couldn't tell if he was weirded out, grossed out, pissed off or what. 

“Say something dude,” Brayden nearly begged.

“I don't get why you're freaking out and banging on my door this late. You hooked up with someone over the summer, so what?” Jonathan shrugged.

Brayden flopped back groaning. “We haven't seen each other or even texted since we left Paris. He watches my snapchat stories, but that's it.”

“You didn't discuss any of this before hand?” 

“We didn't really talk about it at all, even while it was happening. I mean the sex, yeah, we talked about that, but we didn’t have a ‘what are we doing’ moment. It's not like I planned it!” Brayden said, getting increasingly louder.

“Ok, calm down. Tell me what you're worried about, so we can talk about it. Do you not know how to act around him? Did you catch feelings? Do you want to pick back up where you left off in Paris?” Jo said slowly and softly, trying to keep Brayden calm.

“I don't know how to act, or what to say!” Brayden told Jo, sitting up to look at him. “Hey man, good to see you, great winning a medal with you and sucking your dick over the summer. See you on the ice. And no, I don't have feelings.”

“Well first of all, no, don't mention sucking his dick. How is his…” Brayden cut Jo off with a sharp look. “Fine, you can mention his dick but I can't. Noted.”

“Let's not talk about his dick, period.”

“You brought it up!” Jonathan countered.

“Fine, forget I said it. Drop it.”

“Fine,” Jo sighed. “Just act like a normal person, as normal as you can be.”

Brayden fake laughed at Jo’s weak chirp before Jo continued. “Have you really never hooked up with anyone on the team? Not even in Juniors?”

Brayden looked horrified. “No! Of course not!”

Jo looked impressed, “Really? Wow.”

“Wait, have you hook up with teammates?” Brayden asked, the Junior captain in him obviously distressed.

“Oh yeah, a few different guys in Juniors, and Nate, all the time. Still hook up with him sometimes, when we see each other,” Jonathan said with a shrug. “And others.”

“Others, like, _on the team now_?” Brayden asked, scandalized.

Jo's eyes flicked unconsciously to his bedroom door, which was slightly open.

“Seriously?” Brayden hissed quietly, looking to the door. “Someone is here now? A teammate?”

No shook his head. “No, no one is here. And my sex life isn't what we're discussing, yours is.”

“Jesus Christ,” Brayden said, leaning back on the couch again.

“You came to me for advice dude, I have the experience to give you advice, I don't see where the problem is.”

“Fine,” Brayden said, waving a hand around, staring resolutely at the ceiling. “Advise me, oh great hockey slut.”

Jo chose to ignore the insult. “I'm serious, act exactly like you normally would towards him. Don't bring it up in the locker room. If you keep feeling awkward talk to him about it outside the room.”

Brayden nodded. “I can do that.”

“So, really, how was it?”

Brayden pinked a little. “Good. Intense. But really, good.”

They talked a bit more, so Jo could make sure Brayden was completely calm.

“Walk over and ride with me to the rink in the morning, that way we can walk in together,” Jo said as he was showing Brayden out the door, after a bro hug.

Brayden nodded in response. “Thanks man, I really appreciate you talking me down.”

After locking up Jo climbed back into his bed and curled around Steven.

“Killer and Pointer eh?” Steven asked.

“Yeah, apparently,” Jo said, rubbing his face on Steven's shoulder.

“That's pretty, interesting.”

There was something in the way Steven said interesting that made Jo ask, “Really? Why?”

“Alex is a dom,” Steven said simply.

Jo’s head popped up off of Steven to look him in the face. “ _Really?_ ”

Steven laughed, “Yes, really. Why, do you want to play with him?” 

Jo shrugged, “Not really, but it explains why Bray turned bright red and told me it was intense.”

“Maybe you want to play with Brayden?”

“I- Yeah, maybe. If he figures out how deal with being in the same room as Alex.”

“Hmm, I'll talk to Alex tomorrow, see what they were doing, if he's planning on rekindling anything,” Steven told Jo, pulling his head back down to rest on his shoulder.

“Sounds good,” Jo murmured sounding like he was headed towards sleep.

Steven tugged on Jo’s hair. “Hey, suck me off before you go back to sleep.”

“No,” Jo mumbled into his chest.

“Yes, come on,” Steven said, pushing on Jo’s shoulder.

Jo whined, “No, I don’t want to.”

“Jonathan.”

“Steven,” Jo mocked back.

Steven gripped Jo’s hair and gently pulled his head back to look at him. “Color?”

Jo smirked. “Green.”

“Why must you be a brat all of the time?” Steven growled, letting go of Jo’s hair. He dropped back onto Steven’s chest, giggling. “Knock it off and get my dick in your mouth.”

Jo continued to pretend to be put out as he slid himself down Steven’s body, tugging his shorts off as he went.

Steven loved Jo’s hair, he touched it as often as he could. He buried both his hands in it as Jo arranged his legs so he could slot himself between them.

“Make it good if you want to cum after,” Steven told Jo, tugging his hair.

Jo hummed and sucked one of his balls into his mouth, laving it with his tongue before switching to the other. 

He swapped back and forth for so long Steven finally tugged his hair and said, “Come on, Jonathan.”

“You said to make it good, I'm trying,” Jo said, trying to sound innocent from under the covers. “And I'm suffocating under here.”

Steven threw the blankets off of them and said, “Just suck me off. Make sure you choke on it to make up for being such a brat.”

Jo hates when Steven uses that voice, it means he's on the verge of disappointed his Dom and while Jo likes to push his boundaries he never wants to get in actual trouble so he knows he needs to get to it.

He licks up the length of Steven's cock and dips the tip of his tongue into the slit, because Jo knows how much Steven likes it. 

Jo takes Steven's cock into his mouth and slowly, but steadily works it into his throat, remembering what Steven had said. 

Steven thrust a little, hitting the back of Jo’s throat and making him choke. Jo pulled back a little and Steven let him, he swallowed before diving back down, choking again, making his eyes water. He held himself down as long as he could before pulling up and gasping for air.

“Good boy, Jonathan. So good for me baby,” Steven said, wiping the tears off of Jo’s face he could tell Jo had slipped under while he was choking. “You did so good baby, you don't have to do that again ok?”

“Yes Sir,” Jo mumbled, voice rough.

Jo pushed Steven's hands off of his face and wrapped his hand around the base of Steven's cock before pulling it back into his mouth.

Steven threaded his fingers back into Jo's hair and let him do as he pleased. They'd been together long enough Jo knew all of Steven's buttons and how to push them. He went from sucking on the head while tonguing the slit, to concentrating on the vein that runs up the underneath, to running his tongue around under the foreskin, every little thing Steven loves. Somehow it was still a surprise when the first jet of cum squirted into his mouth, but he swallowed it, and the rest eagerly.

When he was done Steven reached down and grabbed his upper arms and guided him back up his body. Jo snuggled into his side, mouthing at Steven's neck.

“You were so good baby, how do you want me to get you off?”

“Can I just…?” Jo trailed off as he flexed his hips, grinding into Steven's thigh.

“You want to hump my thigh? Cum in your underwear?” Steven asked.

“Yes Sir, please?”

“Of course, anything you want. You were so good for me. But if we do it like this you'll have to work for it, are you sure you want that to be your reward?”

“Yes, I'm sure. Thank you Sir,” Jo said.

Steven helped him straddle his thigh and pulled him down so they were chest to chest. Jo hid his face in Steven's neck, like he always did when he got himself off like this. Steven loved how embarrassed Jo gets by the fact that he gets off by grinding into his thigh.

Steven grabbed Jo's ass with both hands to encourage him to start thrusting. 

Jo lost himself in the feeling of Steven under him and his arms wrapped around him, whispering praise in his ear.

“Come on baby, you can do it,” Steven told him. “Let go.”

Jo hadn't realized he had been saying please over and over, begging, until he finally came, coating the inside of his boxer briefs.

Jo felt his body go lax, but he wanted, needed, more. “Kisses,” Jo whimpered as Steven tried to slide out from under him.

“Ok, let's roll over. I should have known you'd turn into a noodle, I didn't plan this very well,” Steven said.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing baby, let's roll over.”

Steven got them rolled over and kissed Jo as he tried to pull off Jo's underwear with one hand.

Jo pulled away and said, “Ok, sleep.”

Steven chuckled to himself. “I want you to drink some water for me first.”

Jo huffed but picked his head up as Steven grabbed a bottle of water from the nightstand.

After Jo had drank enough to satisfy him Steven let him lay back down. “Now you can sleep love, I'm going to clean you up.”

“Mmkay,” Jo hummed, looking up at Steven, eyes still glasses over.

Steven smiled and ruffled Jo's hair before he finished tugging his underwear off and going to get a rag from the bathroom to clean Jo up.

By the time he got back Jo was already asleep. Steven cleaned him up and tossed the rag in the direction of the bathroom, one of them would get it in the morning. Steven climbed into bed and pulled Jo against him, he came easily and snuggled into his chest. Steven fell asleep running his fingers through Jo’s hair.

The next morning Steven was long gone by the time Brayden walked over from the building next to Jo’s to catch a ride to the rink.

“Remember, act natural. Don't freak out the prospects,” Jo cautioned Brayden as they walked into Amalie.

Brayden nodded, face set into a serious expression.

Once they were in the room Brayden found it a lot easier to relax. Conversation flowed freely with everyone, including Alex. The routine of getting himself ready to go on the ice helped him the most he knew this, he'd been doing this as long as he could remember.

The first day went well and Jo and Brayden both made sure to speak to each of the prospects, remembering a time not too long ago, last camp for Brayden, it was them dressing in the visitor's room rather than their room.

When they entered the locker room together they both noticed Alex and Steven in the corner, heads bent close together, paying close attention to how close the others got to them.

“Wonder what that's about,” Brayden said, suddenly nervous, tipping his head toward their captain.

Jo shrugged. “Maybe we'll find out. Come on, let's see if some of the guys want to grab lunch.”

Later that night Jo was in only his boxer briefs kneeling next to Steven, who was sprawled out on the couch, hand on the back of Jo's neck. Jo was pushing back into Steven's hand a little, eyes drooping.

Steven loved when Jonathan was like this, not in subspace, but so easy and compliant for him. It was something Steven equated with a hard practice. 

“You should probably go to bed soon, you're falling asleep on me,” Steven told Jo, squeezing his neck a little.

“Nah, I'll stay up with you,” Jo mumbled, leaning over to rest his head on Steven's knee.

“I talked to Alex,” Steven started, Jo’s head popped up to look at Steven.

“What did he say?” Jonathan asked, a bit impatiently, making Steven chuckle.

“He said he planned on offering to put Brayden under, but not as a relationship thing. Just, you know, if he needs it. He doesn't want him trying to get that feeling anywhere else. ‘Lex said he might be getting serious with someone, but he didn't say who. But he is fine with me offering as well. If you want,” Steven explained.

“You've never asked me before if I want someone else to play with us. I mean, you make sure I'm ok with it but, not like this.”

Steven stroked his thumb down Jo’s cheek. “Yeah. Brayden seems like more. Like he means more to you. Like you want him to be more to you.”

Jonathan hesitated, considering. “I uh, I don't know. I haven't put too much thought into it honestly. Can I think about it?”

“Of course, but I'm going to go ahead and talk Brayden tomorrow. Just so he has options, Alex talked to him today. It can be the three of us, if you want, or I can help him out as a dom and his captain,” Steven told Jo, squeezing the back of his neck again. “Would you be ok with me helping him, if you decide you don't want to pursue anything with him?”

Jo nodded, “Yes. I don't want him to, out of everyone I know that I don't want him chasing the feeling of subspace just anywhere.”

“You're a good boy, Jonathan. Very good at sharing.”

Jo smiled and buried his face in Steven's thigh. Steven let him for a few moments, carding his fingers through the back of Jonathan's hair.

“Ok darling, head to bed, I'll be there in a little while.”

Two days later Jonathan still hadn't spoken to Steven about Brayden, he also hadn't invited Steven over since they talked about it. 

Steven found himself pacing in the hallway outside Jo’s front door. He hadn't called or texted before coming over, worried about the answer he would get.

He and Jo had gotten together last December, well that's when Steven started domming him, they didn't sit down and have their relationship discussion until a couple months later.

Jonathan had made a series of bad choices while they were home for a few days and Steven got a call from a friend who runs a semi underground BDSM club, he'd recognized Jo, stumbling around drunk and in subspace.

Steven had picked him up, took him home and had taken care of him. The next morning Steven gave him the same offer he'd given Brayden, to Dom him if he needed.

After a bit more pacing Steven took a deep breath and knocked on Jo's door. A moment later Jo opened the door, holding his iPad, looking surprised.

“Oh, hi, come in. Did you text, I didn't see…?”

Steven cut him off with quick kiss. “No I didn't, I'm sorry. You haven't really talked to me in two days, I just wanted to see you.”

Jo pulled him in the door and shut it behind him. “I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to ignore you, I've just been, distracted,” Jo explained, waving his tablet around.

Steven saw the the screen was covered with text. “By a book?” 

Jo turned a little pink as he sat, gesturing for Steven to join him. “Yeah.”

“A really good book?” Steven prodded.

“It's called The Ethical Slut,” Jo started, Steven's eyebrows flew up, making Jo sigh. “It's sort of a how to guide on polyamory. Well, not exactly, I'm not explaining it right. But it's helpful? It's helped me realize that it's a thing that can be done, can be sustained. Not an every once and awhile just sex thing we've been doing.”

“So you want to? If he wants to? Try, at least?” Steven asked, leaning forward.

“Yeah. Do you? I don't want you to go along with this because I want it. And I don't want you to think you're not enough for me, because you are. And if you don't want this then neither do I.”

Steven reached out and took Jo’s hand and slotted their fingers together, squeezing reassuringly. “I do, I think we'll be good. Really good. It's Brayden.”

“Yeah, it's Brayden,” Jo echoed, returning Steven's squeeze.

“Now we just need to see if he's on board,” Steven laughed.

Nodding, Jo said, “What did he say when you talked to him?”

“He seemed open to it, to me, I didn't mention you, but I did tell him I was seeing someone who would be ok with the arrangement. He said he would rather me than Killer, he still feels a little awkward around him.”

Jo nodded. “Can I be the one to talk to him? Ask him if we can take him on a date?”

“Sure, of course. When do you want to…?”

Jonathan cut him off, “Now, go away.”

Steven couldn't hold in his laughter as Jo unconsciously smoothed his hair and stood, pulling on his t-shirt. He looked like he was trying to decide if his ratty old Crunch shirt was good enough or if he needed to change.

“He doesn't care what you wear,” Steven said, standing and kissing Jo.

After the lingering kiss Jo hugged him, burying his face in the crook of Steven's neck. “Thank you,” Jo murmured.

“Why are you thanking me? I want this too.”

“I don't know,” Jo said, picking his head up to look Steven in the eye. “Thank you for being on the same page as me?”

Steven laughed and pulled him in for another hug. 

After letting himself be held for a few moments Jo was thinking about asking Steven to stay and waiting to talk to Brayden the next day, but the way his stomach jumped when he thought about Brayden he knew he couldn't wait.

“Ok, go away, I'm going to text him to come over,” Jo said, trying to wiggle from Steven's grasp.

Ten minutes later, after more kisses Jo shut the door behind his boyfriend and grabbed his phone.

To: Pointer  
Come eat dinner and play video gamesssss 

A scant few seconds later came Brayden's response.

To: Druuuuuu  
You mean come make you dinner and get my ass kicked at video games?

To: Pointer  
Yes. Exactly.

To: Druuuuuu  
Give me a few minutes and I'll be there 

Jo smiled to himself. See! Brayden already loved him.

Brayden was true to his word, less than ten minutes later Jo was letting him in. 

“What do you have to eat? I'm hungry,” Brayden said in lieu of a greeting.

Jo shrugged. “I don't know, whatever got delivered.”

Brayden snorted and made his way to the kitchen and started pulling food from the refrigerator.

Jo smiled as he watched Brayden move around his kitchen like it was his own. They'd gotten pretty close last season, and for the last half if Jo wasn't spending time with Steven he was with Brayden. 

This felt good. It felt right.

“How are things with Alex? We haven't really had a chance to talk.”

Brayden paused for a minute, bent over, in the middle of pulling a skillet from under the counter. Jo looked over him in appreciation, not for the first time.

Straightening up and setting the pan on the stove Brayden said, “Ok, I still feel weird about it. He's seeing someone but he offered to still, uh, hook up.”

“Whoever he's seeing is cool with that?” Jo asked, hoping this line of conversation would lead them where he wanted to go.

“Yeah, I guess. He said they were.”

“That's different,” Jo tried to lead.

“Maybe, I guess. But people do it,” Brayden said, keeping his back to Jo, who’d sat down at the island. “A girl I grew up with has a girlfriend and a boyfriend. They're not all three together, but she's serious with both of them, and they're cool with, sharing or whatever.”

“Polyamory, yeah,” Jo said, thankful for Brayden's childhood friend. He wouldn't have to explain the concept.

Brayden twitched funny while he was pulling food from the fridge.

“Think you could ever do that?” Jo asked, going for it.

Brayden paused and turned around to look at Jo. “I don't know, I mean, maybe? It's not like dating around,” Brayden said, leaning back against the counter. Jo expected him to continue, but he didn't.

“Yeah, there would be a lot to consider. Balance, effective communication, making sure to take everyone's feelings into consideration,” Jo continued.

Brayden just nodded, still looking at Jo expectantly. 

Jo was chewing his bottom lip, trying to decide how to proceed. Brayden started to turn around and Jo sighed, thinking he'd lost his moment, but Brayden turned back around.

“I feel like you're trying to tell me something,” Brayden said.

“I am,” Jo blurted. “I'm seeing someone.”

“Ok,” Brayden said, dragging out the vowel.

“But I want to take you out, _we_ want to take you out. Both of us. If you're interested.”

“Who…?

“Right, sorry. Steven. Steven and I would like to take you out.”

Brayden raised an eyebrow. “You're dating our captain? _Was he here the other night? _”__

__“Yes, and yes,” Jo said hesitantly._ _

__“So, you and Steven, does that mean you also like…”_ _

__“Yes,” Jo interrupted._ _

__“And he's your…”_ _

__“Dom, yeah.”_ _

__“He offered to,” Brayden paused and swallowed hard. “Uh, Dom, me.”_ _

__Jo nodded. “Yeah, I know.”_ _

__They stared at each other for a moment before Jo said, “I'll understand if you don't want to. I won't take it hard. I'm cool with being friends.”_ _

__“It's not that,” Brayden started, turning to start prepping the chicken he’d chosen for dinner._ _

__Jo took it as a reassurance that Brayden wasn't going anywhere, he was still cooking._ _

__Brayden sighed. “It's just kind of a lot to take in, you know?”_ _

__“Yes, of course. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it sound like I wanted an answer right now. Take all the time you need,” Jonathan blurted quickly._ _

__Brayden nodded again, back still to Jo as he prepped their dinner. “I like the idea of it. You, I've always kind of, wanted more than friendship from. And you never came out and said you were seeing someone but I always had the vibe that you were so I never got my hopes up. Steven though, that's intimidating. He's the captain, he's _Steven Stamkos_.”_ _

__Jo laughed. “You can't think of him like that, like he's some intangible thing. He's just Steven. You spent time with him last year when you were hurt right?” Brayden confirmed with a nod, moving on to chopping vegetables. “And he was just, himself, right?”_ _

__“Yeah, of course. The idea is just, intimidating.”_ _

__“I understand, I was worried about that at first, too,” Jo admitted._ _

__“When did you guys…?”_ _

__Jo launched into his and Steven's story and they talked the entire time Brayden cooked, and while they ate, cross legged on the couch, facing each other._ _

__“Ok, NHL 18?” Jo asked, closing the dishwasher after cleaning the kitchen._ _

__“Yeah for sure,” Brayden said, leading the way back to the couch and turning on gaming system._ _

__Their conversation devolved into chirps and elbows to the ribs as they lost track of time playing the game._ _

__Hours later they were both yawning and Jo was well up in wins so he threw the controller on his coffee table. “Dude, it’s after midnight.”_ _

__“Shit,” Brayden said, looking at his phone. “We should get to bed.”_ _

__Jo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively causing Brayden to snort. “That’s not what I meant.”_ _

__“You sure? Maybe it was subconscious,” Jo smirked, wiggling closer to Brayden and throwing an arm around his shoulders._ _

__Brayden tried to shove him off, good naturedly, and that turned into a shoving match, which then turned into a wrestling match. They both had their summer bulk but Jo still had close to twenty pounds on Brayden and he soon had Brayden’s hands pinned over his head, straddling him, on the floor next to the couch. Brayden went limp and let out a small whine, arching his hips up to grind against Jo, letting him feel how hard he was through their thin shorts._ _

__Jo let go of his wrists immediately, and pulled his knees closer to Brayden’s hips, getting his weight off of him. “Shit, sorry.”_ _

__“No, no, it’s fine. Come here,” Brayden said, reaching up and cupping a hand around the back of Jo’s neck, trying to pull him down to him._ _

__Jo caught himself, one hand on either side of Brayden’s head, smiling at him. “No, Bray. Let’s do this right. Let us take you out.”_ _

__Brayden groaned and let Jo go._ _

__“I don’t want this to be a hookup or whatever,” Jo further explained as Brayden pouted underneath him. “You’re more than that to me.”_ _

__Brayden nodded. “Ok, I want to. I was going to say yes anyway.”_ _

__Jo beamed down at him, having to stop himself from leaning down and kissing the grin off Brayden’s face, negating the conversation they’d just had._ _

__“Well get off me then, if you’re not gonna fuck me,” Brayden said, bucking his hips, trying to push Jo off of him._ _

__“Fine, fine,” Jo said, laughing and rolling off of Brayden to lay on the rug next to him._ _

__“When can we go out?” Brayden asked reaching down between them to take Jo’s hand in his._ _

__“We can double check with Steven, but I think tomorrow night. We don’t have practice the next day.”_ _

__Brayden nodded as best he could, laying on the floor. “Ok, I should really go home.”_ _

__Jo rolled over and pushed himself up off the floor before helping Brayden up and walking him to the door, after he’d found his phone and grabbed his keys._ _

__“I’ll see you in the morning,” Brayden said, pulling Jo into a hug that held a much different connotation than their usual bro hug._ _

__“Yeah, ok. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jo said, letting Brayden go._ _

__After locking the door Jo turned off all the lights and got ready for bed. Climbing under his covers he texted Steven._ _

__To: Stevie Boo  
Honey. Babe. My Love. He said yes! Tomorrow night? Where do you want to take him?_ _

__To: Babe  
Jo. It’s almost 1. I’m really happy about Bray, but seriously, it’s almost 1. Tomorrow is fine. Berns?_ _

__To: Stevie Boo  
Sorry boo, I didn’t mean to wake you up, I’m just excited. I didn’t check the time. Berns sounds good. We’ll work out the details tomorrow._ _

__To: Babe  
See you in the morning. Also… if my name is still Stevie in your phone, change it._ _

__To: Stevie Boo  
It’s not!_ _

__Steven sent back a string of emojis._ _

__The next day after they’d finished up Jo and Brayden crowded into Steven’s locker area and they made plans for that evening. Steven was going to pick them up at 8, and they were going to go back to his house afterward._ _

__Jo could tell Brayden was nervous all day, he played well at camp, but not up to his usual standards and he was unusually quiet in the locker room._ _

__When Jo let him into his condo at 6:30, more than an hour before Brayden said he would be over, freshly showered and carrying a bag and a game day suit Jo was worried he might be panicking._ _

__“Hey, you're early.”_ _

__“Yeah, sorry. I couldn't decide what to wear and I decided to just bring my stuff over before I could think too much into it,” Brayden explained._ _

__Jo grinned at him. “Good plan. I was just about to jump in the shower but you can use the mirror or whatever if you need to,” Jo said, glancing at Brayden's still dripping hair, leading him into his bedroom._ _

__Brayden threw his suit bag on Jo’s bed as Jo went into his ensuite and pushed the door to and got himself into the shower._ _

__A moment later Brayden tapped on the door. “You in?” he called._ _

__“Yeah,” Jo called back. When he heard Brayden enter the room he added, “Even if I weren't it's not like you haven't seen me naked before. You saw me naked earlier today.”_ _

__“I don't know,” Brayden said, Jo could practically hear Brayden's ears turning red. “It's just, different.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Jo murmured, dragging his loofah down his stomach._ _

__“Can I use your gel?”_ _

__“Yeah, of course,” Jo said. “Use whatever.”_ _

__They talked a bit, from either side of the shower curtain, before Brayden went to get dressed._ _

__When Jo walked into his bedroom, towel around his waist and hair already done, Brayden was standing in front of his mirror tying his tie. _Jo’s tie_._ _

__“Are you wearing my tie?” Jo asked, walking into his closet and dropping his towel, knowing that as he walked around Brayden would end up with an eyefull. Foreplay, right?_ _

__“Yeah, do you mind? It looks good with this shirt.”_ _

__Jo laughed, “Nah, it looks good on you.” He pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and a new pair of suit pants. “Best thing about dating another dude. More clothes.”_ _

__Brayden laughed, really hard. Jo came to the door into his bedroom, shirt in hand, to find Brayden laid over on his bed, laughing almost hysterically._ _

__“You alright bro?” Jo asked, slowly approaching his bed._ _

__“Yeah,” Brayden panted, finally calming a little._ _

__“You sure?” Jo laughed, standing by the side of the bed, looking down at Brayden._ _

__“Yeah, it's just, that is the weirdest thing to pick as the best thing about being gay, or bi, or whatever. About dating another dude. Clothes!” Brayden explained through some lingering giggles._ _

__“You're weird,” Jo said, face washing Brayden before turning to his mirror and shrugging his shirt on. He could see Brayden watching him in the mirror as he buttoned his shirt up and tucked it in before buttoning his pants._ _

__“You're going to wrinkle your shirt,” Jo said, arching an eyebrow at Brayden._ _

__“Yeah, yeah,” Brayden said, sitting up as Jonathan returned to his closet to get the rest of his clothes._ _

__Jo emerged with his tie around his neck, untied, and threw his jacket on the bed before sitting next to Brayden to put his shoes and socks on. When he was done Brayden stood up in front of him and started tying his tie for him with shaking hands._ _

__Jo could feel the smile tugging at his lips as Brayden tightened his tie for him before adjusting his collar to lay properly. Jo reached up to put his hands on Brayden's hips, wondering how Steven would feel about him kissing Brayden without him around._ _

__That's probably something they should discuss._ _

__Out of the corner of his eye Jo saw some movement, Steven leaned against his open bedroom door frame. He smile when he saw Jo notice him and winked and nodded._ _

__Jonathan took that as a go ahead and reached up to tug, gently, on Brayden's, his, tie._ _

__“Come here,” Jo all but growled._ _

__Brayden leaned down and cupped Jo's face in his hands before bringing their lips together. It was soft, but nice. Jo let Brayden lead the kiss, not wanting to scare him off with the rough, biting kisses Jo usually liked._ _

__When Brayden moved his hands from Jonathan's face, one to the side of his neck, the other around to slide his fingers through the short hairs at the back of his neck, Steven cleared his throat._ _

__Brayden jumped up, away from Jo, spinning around to face Steven before looking at the floor and mumbling, “Sorry, I'm sorry.”_ _

__Steven strode quickly to Brayden and tipped his face up to look at him._ _

__“Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for ok? You and Jonathan can do, whatever. You know, unless we discuss otherwise, ok?” Steven said, stroking his thumb over the scar on Brayden’s top lip._ _

__“Ok,” Brayden answered, clearly nervous._ _

__Jo stood up and squeezed the back of Brayden's neck. “We better get going, don't want to be late.”_ _

__Steven let go of Brayden's face and both of the younger men slipped their jackets on._ _

__“You look good babe,” Jo said, slipping into Steven's arms for a quick kiss while Brayden struggled with his jacket._ _

__“Gotta get new suits,” Brayden muttered to himself, distracting Jo and Steven from their conversation._ _

__Brayden’s jacket was a bit tight across his shoulders, Jo stepped away from Steven and stood behind Brayden at the mirror._ _

__“You've bulked up and you're broader,” Jonathan said with a laugh, running his hands across the breadth of Brayden's shoulders. “Of course you need new suits.”_ _

__“I'll put you in contact with my guy,” Steven said with a smile._ _

__Brayden grabbed his bag and they headed downstairs. Jo insisted they take his Range Rover rather than shove Brayden in the back of Steven's little sports car, Brayden appreciated it._ _

__When they arrived Jo handed the keys over to the valet and followed the other two men inside. They were led immediately to a mostly private area._ _

__Brayden relaxed during dinner, especially after a couple glasses of wine. Jo winked at him when Brayden hooked a foot around Jo’s ankle. He could tell Brayden was doing the same thing to Steven by the shy looks he was sneaking at him. Steven reached over and ran a thumb over the inside of Brayden's wrist, quickly before the few people who could see them noticed._ _

__Brayden’s ears turned pink and he moved his glass of wine away from himself and reached for his water._ _

__They made it though dinner, and even shared a dessert without anyone noticing the increased touching and flirting between the three men._ _

__In Jo’s opinion the check couldn't have come quicker, but he did have a good laugh at Brayden trying to argue with Steven over the bill._ _

__Jo reached over and put a hand on Brayden's wrist, “Babe, you're not going to win this. He pays for everything, just get used to it.”_ _

__At Jonathan's words Brayden finally relented and let Steven pay._ _

__As the valet pulled his truck around Jo wished Steven had been the one to limit himself to one glass of wine so he could crawl into the back seat with Brayden on the way home, he could imagine Steven's white knuckles as he could could only hear, but not see what Jo was doing to make Brayden make those noises._ _

__Jo was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even realize his truck was right in front of him._ _

__“Jo?” Brayden said, hand on the back door handle. He startled Jo out of his revery as Steven was tipping the valet._ _

__“Sorry, just thinking,” Jo told him with a wicked smile, making Brayden turn red again before climbing into the car._ _

__Once they were on the road Steven unbuckled his seatbelt, making the car start dinging like crazy._ _

__“What are you doing?” Jo asked, moderately annoyed at the noise._ _

__“Moving to the back,” Steven told him with a grin._ _

__Jo groaned at the noise Brayden made as Steven clamored over the console into the backseat. He was pretty annoyed Steven had thought of the same thing he had._ _

__Jo tried sneaking looks in the rear view mirror, but he couldn't see much. He knew they were talking, he could hear their low voices but couldn't make out any words. Jonathan knew Steven well enough to know he was checking to see if Brayden was drunk and going over what he was comfortable with doing, both in the car and later._ _

__Soon Jo heard little wet sounds, and groans that told him they were kissing. He'd never wished for a red light before. By the time he caught one they'd both stripped out of their suit jackets and Brayden was mostly in Steven’s lap but Jo couldn't see what was happening._ _

__Suddenly Steven kicked his seat. “Lights green, Jo.”_ _

__“Shut up,” Jo muttered, hitting the accelerator, probably harder than necessary._ _

__When they got to Steven's Jo pulled into the empty spot in the garage and helped Brayden climb off of Steven’s lap and out of the car._ _

__Brayden’s neck was red, covered in beard burn. His lips were puffy and redder than usual, his tie was loose, the top few buttons undone on his shirt. Brayden had to catch his pants before they fell, because they were undone too, showing Jo a small wet spot on his boxer briefs. Brayden flushed darker as he buttoned his pants up, but didn't bother with his belt._ _

__Jo laughed as Steven emerged from the backseat, still looking impeccable. You'd never know he'd just debauched someone in the back of a car except his lips were slightly swollen and he'd loosened his tie, ever so slightly._ _

__“Come on, inside,” Jo said, herding Brayden towards the door into the kitchen._ _

__Once Jo got Brayden inside be backed him against the island in the middle of the kitchen, hands gripping the countertop, boxing him in, and set to work kissing him._ _

__Brayden was a whimpering mess already. He threaded his fingers into Jo’s usually immaculate hair and arched his body against him begging for more._ _

__Steven worked his hands between them and managed to strip Jo of his jacket then disappeared down the hall with all three jackets over his arm._ _

__Neither of them knew how long Steven was gone, Jo wasn't sure Brayden even knew he was gone, but when he came back his shirt was open at the neck, tie gone, and sleeves rolled halfway up his tanned forearms._ _

__“Ok, you two. Bedroom,” Steven said._ _

__Jo knew that voice, it was Steven's ‘I'm a soft Dom, but do what I say or I'll make you regret it’ voice. He pulled away from Brayden immediately, making Brayden whine and try to chase his mouth._ _

__“Come on, babe. Gotta listen and be a good boy now, ok?” Jo said, taking Brayden's hand and leading him down the hallway towards Steven's master suite. He could hear Steven's bare feet slapping on hardwood floor behind them._ _

__In the bedroom Jo got a better look at Brayden and noticed his eyes looked slightly glazed over. “Baby, are you under already?” Jo asked, cupping his cheek._ _

__Brayden shook his head, his eyes cleared a little. “No, not quite.”_ _

__“Clothes off, kneel by the bed,” Steven said as he entered the room._ _

__Brayden jumped and scrambled to pull his tie off and pull his shirt from his pants. Jo followed, but at a more sedate pace. He didn't hesitate because that would get him in trouble, but he knew Steven was patient. And someone had to be calm, Brayden was already down to his underwear before Jo had his shirt unbuttoned._ _

__Jo moved steadily, folding his clothes neatly and laying them over the other arm of the chair Brayden had tossed his things over._ _

__“Naked, Brayden,” Steven said insistently._ _

__Jo turned to see Brayden had been about to kneel still wearing his boxer briefs._ _

__As he peeled them off and kicked them into the chair Jo saw how hard he still was, cock straining up towards his belly button._ _

__“Nice shot,” Jo mused as he pulled off his own underwear._ _

__Brayden snorted and went to his knees, crossing his wrists behind his back and inclining his head._ _

__“Hands on your knees is fine, unless you prefer…” Steven said, Brayden shifted his hands around and splayed them low on his thighs._ _

__Jo walked up behind Steven and hooked his chin on Steven's shoulder. “Fuck he looks good,” Jo said, rubbing himself against Steven's back._ _

__“So will you, when you get over there beside him,” Steven said, reaching back to smack Jo gently on the hip._ _

__Jo snorted and unwound his arms from around Steven's hips and walked over next to Brayden, sliding his hand down the back of Brayden's neck before letting his short nails scratch across his shoulders._ _

__Jo went to his knees next to Brayden, thankful, not for the first time, for the plush rug around Steven's bed. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Brayden, he was taking deep breaths, trying to calm or steady himself, cock still as hard as it was when he'd stumbled out of the car. Jo had done this so many times with Steven it usually took him a few minutes to warm up, to have more than a slight chub, but Brayden's ragged breaths were getting to him, making all of his blood rush downwards in anticipation of more of those noises and of making Brayden make more of them._ _

__Steven stepped in front of Brayden, he tapped Jo on the head, _slightly_ harder than necessary. “You can watch, Jonathan. But no touching anyone, or any _thing_.”_ _

__Jo lifted his head and watched Steven unbuckled his belt and pull it from the loops before tossing toward the arm chair. Jo had no idea if it made it or not because now Steven was unbuttoning his pants and dragging his zipper down. He pulled his cock out, pulling his underwear down and hooking them below his balls._ _

__“Brayden,” Steven said, reaching down to run his thumb over his bottom lip and tip his chin up at the same time. “Suck.”_ _

__Jo’s stomach clenched at the word, and he licked his lips reflexively. Brayden didn't hesitate, he opened his mouth and let Steven feed his cock into it._ _

__Brayden moaned as the head of Steven's cock slid over his tongue and he thrust into the air, hands tightening on his legs, trying to so hard to be good._ _

__Jo reached out, to squeeze Brayden's hand, to reward him for being good, to offer him strength to continue because he'd been hard for so long, but he pulled back, remembering what Steven had told him._ _

__“Such a good boy,” Steven muttered, carding his fingers through Brayden's curls, not guiding him, but just touching._ _

__Brayden sucked cock like he did everything else in life, with enough raw talent and exuberance to make up for his lack of experience. It left Jo’s mouth watering and his own cock fully hard, and him completely unsure of which one of them he would rather be._ _

__“You're taking me so good, Bray. Do you see how good he's being Jo?”_ _

__Jo nodded, noting how affected Steven must be, even though he looked completely together, because he'd fallen into using nicknames._ _

__Brayden was taking him almost all the way down which was, pretty impressive, it had taken Jo a lot longer to manage that. And Jo did _not_ want to think about what that said about Killer's junk. He couldn't see what Brayden was doing with his tongue, but the way Steven tightened his hand in Brayden's hair and the stutter of his hips before he pulled out of his mouth it must have been pretty amazing._ _

__Jo could see Brayden was under, or at least well on his way. His eyes were glassy and he whined in protest, making Steven let out a little laugh._ _

__“Give me a color Bray,” Steven said, rubbing a hand down Brayden's cheek, palm rasping over the scruff._ _

__“Green until you stopped me,” Brayden pouted, he actually poked his lip out._ _

__Jo laughing, he couldn't help it, Steven had managed to land himself with a couple of brats._ _

__Steven flicked Jo's ear, before he started unbuttoning his shirt. “Knock it off.”_ _

__It made Jo laugh harder._ _

__“Jonathan.”_ _

__That sobered Jo pretty quickly, his teeth clacked with how hard his jaw snapped shut._ _

__Steven took care of his clothes before coming back to squat in front of a still pouting Brayden. “Think you'll be green again if we move on to something a little more interesting?”_ _

__Brayden licked his lips before saying, “Yes Sir.”_ _

__“On the bed, hands and knees.” The words had hardly left Steven's mouth before Brayden was scrambling onto the bed, taking the position he'd been told to._ _

__“And you,” Steven said, extending a hand to Jo, to help him stand. “Have actually been on your best behavior.” The _for once_ was heavily implied, but not spoken._ _

__Jo smiled. “Hey! I can behave! Especially when the reward looks like that,” Jo said, cuddling into Steven's side, gesturing to Brayden, all splayed out for them. Brayden wiggled under their gaze, but didn't move from the position he'd been told to be in._ _

__“I guess I'll just have to offer you better incentive to be a good boy then huh?”_ _

__“Probably still won't work,” Jo snorted._ _

__“Get over there and open him,” Steven said, pinching Jo’s butt, making him jump towards the bed._ _

__“How?” Jo asked, moving to the nightstand and pulling a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms from the top drawer. He thought about bringing the hand towel that was laying on the nightstand but left it, it was within easy reach._ _

__“However you want,” Steven said, circling the bed and reclining himself of the chaise he had moved there for this very reason. “Brayden?”_ _

__“Sir?” Brayden whispered in response._ _

__“Jo is in charge for now, ok?”_ _

__“Yes Sir.”_ _

__Jo climbed onto the bed behind Brayden and stroked his hand up and down Brayden's back a few times._ _

__“You don't have to stay on your hands, you can go to your elbows or whatever. Get comfortable, and spread your knees more,” Jo said, dropping the lube and condoms next to them and running both of his hands over Brayden._ _

__Brayden grabbed one of the pillows from above himself and curled his arms around it, as he spread his knees._ _

__“Good,” Jo praised, concentrating his slow strokes to Brayden's ass, squeezing and kneading the muscles there._ _

__“Sure you're not a switch, babe?” Steven asked softly._ _

__Jo considered for a moment, he'd never thought he could be, or wanted to be, before but he was definitely liking what they were doing._ _

__“Maybe,” Jo said, ghosting a dry thumb over Brayden's hole, making him shudder, and Jo chuckle._ _

__Jonathan got himself comfortable between Brayden’s legs and pressed an open mouth kiss to one of his cheeks before blowing his hot breath over Brayden's hole._ _

__“Stop teasing Jo, I'm already ready to lose it,” Brayden nearly whined._ _

__Jo laughed but licked a wide stripe from Brayden's balls to the top of his crack. Brayden groaned and buried his face in the pillow he was holding._ _

__Jo decided it was time to stop teasing and put the flat of his tongue to work, licking over Brayden, trying to get him to relax enough that he could work his tongue inside._ _

__Gradually Brayden's muscles relaxed from a combination of Jo's insistent tongue and his wandering, soothing hands. Brayden spread his knees further, seeking some friction for his cock as Jo pressed the tip of his tongue inside._ _

__“None if that babe,” Jo told him, pulling on Brayden's hips to stop him._ _

__“I need, I need, hurts,” Brayden panted._ _

__“I've got you,” Jo said, lowering his head and pushing his tongue back inside Brayden's tight hole while sliding a hand under him. Jo found Brayden's cock wet with precum, he spread it down the shaft, loosely stroking him, giving him just enough to relieve the pressure, but not nearly enough to cum._ _

__Brayden sighed in relief, relaxing further. Jo took the opportunity to push his tongue further inside, wiggling it, getting Brayden sloppy and causing a constant stream of beautiful noises to spill from Brayden's mouth._ _

__“Move it along, Jonathan,” Steven growled from his reclined position on the chaise. Jo spared him a look as he pulled his face from Brayden ass and reached for the lube._ _

__Jo coated two fingers with lube and immediately pushed one inside Brayden, with no preamble. Brayden let out a high pitched whine into the pillow that Steven and Jo could hear clearly._ _

__“Like that babe?” Jo asked, thrusting his finger in and out. “Come on, talk to me. Tell me if you like it.”_ _

__Brayden turned his head to say, “Yes, love it. More please, please Jo.”_ _

__“I can't deny that, now can I?” Jo mused, pushing a second finger into Brayden. He didn't give Brayden a chance to adjust, he started scissoring his fingers._ _

__“Oh God yes, Jo please, please, I'm ready I promise. Promise,” Brayden begged._ _

__Jo looked to Steven, unsure of what to do, Brayden sounded pretty convincing._ _

__Steven shook his head. “Another finger.”_ _

__Brayden whined and Jo grabbed the lube with his free hand and slicked another finger, messily.  
“Hurry up,” Brayden whined._ _

__“Stop bossing, or you won't get anything,” Jo told him, smacking his ass after he dropped the lube back onto the bed._ _

__Brayden pushed back into it and looked over his shoulder. “Please hurry, need someone inside me.”_ _

__Steven crawled onto the bed beside them as Jo pushed his third finger into Brayden's hole. Steven smoothed his hands up and down Brayden’s back._ _

__“Breath for me Bray, gotta make sure I'm not gonna hurt you, ok babe?” Steven murmured softly, trying to sooth him._ _

__Brayden could only nod and whisper, “Yes Sir.”_ _

__After a few more moments Jo was satisfied with how stretched Brayden was and pulled his fingers out of his ass._ _

__Brayden whined and pushed back at Jo, trying to get him back inside._ _

__“Can't have it both ways, either you want my fingers to stay or you want them out so Steven can put his cock in,” Jo said, teasing Brayden's rim with a fingertip while Steven rolled on a condom and slicked himself up._ _

__Brayden didn't bother responding, he kicked out at Jo, the side of his foot connecting with Jo's thigh._ _

__Jo laughed and Steven brought his hand down hard on Brayden's ass, right where it was still red from Jonathan's hand moments before._ _

__“Be nice, Brayden,” Steven chastised._ _

__“Yes Sir,” Brayden mumbled. “Sorry Jo.”_ _

__“It's ok baby. I probably deserved it,” Jo said, crawling up the bed to press a kiss to Brayden's lips. Brayden kissed him like he was starving, like he'd desperately missed Jo's lips in the time since his last kiss._ _

__“Against the headboard, Jonathan,” Steven said._ _

__Jo pulled himself away from Brayden's mouth and tugged the pillow from Brayden's arms and settled himself in it's place, back against the headboard. He'd been able to ignore his erection while he was concentrating on preparing Brayden, but now with Brayden's scruff marking up the inside of his thighs and his warm, wet breath on his balls Jo was suddenly desperate to cum._ _

__“Steven, Sir, can I? Will you? Please?” Brayden asked without any full sentences, so they had no idea what he was asking for._ _

__“Can you what?” Steven asked, patiently, pushing a finger into Brayden._ _

__“Suck. Suck Jo.”_ _

__“And will I what?”_ _

__“Fuck me. Please, please fuck me.”_ _

__“Yes, and yes. Just double checking you're all stretched for me. You can go ahead and get your mouth on Jonathan.”_ _

__Brayden didn't waste any time as Jo reached over to grab the towel from the nightstand to clean the lube from his hand. He took the base of Jo's cock in his hand and pulled the head into his mouth. As Jo was about to lean his head back Steven caught his eye and started mouthing words at him._ _

__“Talk to him. Like dirty,” Steven mimed. “Really dirty, make him feel slutty.”_ _

__“Slutty?” Jo verified, also without sound._ _

__Steven nodded and returned his attention to Brayden's ass, finally lining up his cock and pressing in._ _

__Brayden pulled his mouth off of Jo for a moment, while Steven pushed in, but kept his hand moving, jerking Jo off._ _

__Once Steven was fully inside him Brayden swallowed Jo down again, and found a rhythm that went with Steven's long, steady thrusts._ _

__“You're doing so well baby, sucking my cock and taking Steven's at the same time. Like you're made for this.” Brayden hummed around him, sending sparks up Jo’s spine._ _

__Brayden’s scruff was chafing places that would hurt tomorrow but Jo couldn't bring himself to care as Brayden adjusted his position to take more of Jo's cock into his mouth._ _

__“So good at this, like you've done it before. You do this in Paris?” Brayden's wide eyes looked up at Jo and back down, like he was embarrassed, but he didn't take his mouth off of Jo._ _

__Jonathan looked to Steven to make sure he was on the right track, Steven let go of Brayden's hip with one hand and gave Jo a thumbs up._ _

__“Bet you did huh? Who did Alex share you with, huh? Mitchy? TK?”_ _

__Brayden looked at him again, but didn't give anything away._ _

__“Or maybe it was G, or Daddy. I know they call him that for a reason. Huh babe? You let the captain of the Flyers fuck you? Cum on your face maybe?”_ _

__Brayden finally shook his head, as best he could while still sucking Jo off._ _

__Jo was getting to himself with all of the filthy things he was imagining Team Canada doing to his, previously pretty innocent, Bray._ _

__“What about Tyson or Dutchy? I know they like pretty boys like you.”_ _

__Brayden’s wide eyes told Jo he was on the right track._ _

__“Or maybe my Nater? You suck Nate's fat cock while Alex fucked you?”_ _

__Brayden flinched and accidentally took Jo too deep, choking himself._ _

__“So _that_ happened,” Jo said, pulling Brayden off of him. “Give me a color babe.”_ _

__Brayden coughed twice. “So fucking green,” he said before moving himself again and diving back down on Jo’s cock, taking him into his throat this time._ _

__“Holy fuck,” Jo muttered as Brayden swallowed around him._ _

__Jo had so much more to say, more players and scenarios to ask about, but for the life of him he couldn't remember how to form words._ _

__Steven and Brayden got into another rhythm and Jo could hardly handle the sensation, he closed his eyes and let his head thump back on the high, wooden headboard, unable to handle both the sight and feel of Brayden's mouth as well as the sight of Steven lazily thrusting into him, like he had all the time in the world._ _

__“Ste- Steven, can I?”_ _

__“What do you think, Bray? Think I should let him cum?” Brayden hummed the affirmative without pulling off of Jo. “Are you just saying that because your jaw hurts?” Brayden hummed mhmm again and Jo choked on a laugh._ _

__Steven laughed too and patted Brayden on the hip, “Where you want it Bray, in your mouth or on your face?”_ _

__Brayden pulled off Jo’s cock again. “Face. Please.”_ _

__Jo slipped his thumb into Brayden's mouth and said, “Of course you want it on your face, my little slut. You let Nate cum on your face, did you beg him to?”_ _

__Brayden whimpered and nodded, running his teeth over the pad of Jo's thumb._ _

__Jo took his cock in hand, it was still plenty wet from Brayden’s mouth, and started jerking himself off. It didn't take long before Jo was flicking his eyes from Brayden's waiting face to Steven's, looking at him questioning. Steven nodded._ _

__“Close your eyes, open your mouth,” Jo said, hooking his thumb in Brayden’s mouth and tugging gently._ _

__Brayden did as he was asked, looking especially eager with his tongue stuck out. That was all it took and Jo was cumming all over Brayden's face, making sure to get some in his waiting mouth._ _

__“Fuck,” Jo muttered, as he flopped over sideways in a vague attempt to get out of their way so they could fuck, they had to both be close to desperate by now._ _

__Brayden sank his teeth into the inside of Jo's thigh then licked over it, soothingly. Jo hissed in response and flicked Brayden in the forehead._ _

__“Ow,” Brayden whined._ _

__“What?” Steven asked, impatiently._ _

__“He bit me!” Jo said._ _

__Brayden’s voice overlapped his. “He flicked me!”_ _

__“Jesus Christ,” Steven muttered. “Jonathan, you like being bitten. Brayden you deserved it for not asking.” Steven smacked Brayden's ass, in the same place as before._ _

__Jo grumbled and disengaged himself and moved to lay next to Brayden and Steven._ _

__Steven pulled out of Brayden and said, among Brayden's noises of protest, “Roll over.”_ _

__As usual, Brayden scrambled to comply, flopping on his back and bending his knees towards his chest. The head of his cock was purple and Jo wanted to touch it and see how hot it was._ _

__Steven slid in between Brayden's thighs and brought the leg further from Jo up and hooked Brayden's ankle over his shoulder, then wrapped the other around his waist before pushed back into him, causing Brayden to keen and arch his back to try and get all of Steven into him at once._ _

__“Grab the lube, Jo,” Steven said, nodding at Brayden's cock._ _

__Jo snatched the lube from where it was still laying on the blanket and coated his hand before wrapping his hand around Brayden's cock, it was so hot Jo imagined he might have blisters when they were done with this._ _

__Brayden arched into his hand as Steven said, “You can cum whenever you're ready, you've been so good.”_ _

__Steven leaned down to kiss Brayden, licking some of Jo's cum from his face, and hardly leaving Jo any room to work his hand up and down Brayden's length. Not that it mattered, it only took Brayden a few seconds before Jo felt his cock throb and coat the three of them._ _

__Steven fucked him through it until it was obvious he was too sensitive to continue. He pulled out of Brayden and pulled the condom from his cock, throwing it across the room, seconds before adding to the mess on Brayden's stomach._ _

__Brayden whimpered in satisfaction, running his fingers through the mess._ _

__Jo cuddled into his side and did the same with his still messy hand as Steven tipped himself over to lay on Brayden's other side._ _

__“How you doing Jo?” Steven asked before pressing a kiss to Brayden's temple._ _

__“I'm good,” Jo said. He hadn't gone under, so he was fine, sticky and sleepy, but he didn't need Steven to bring him back up._ _

__“How about you Bray? How are you feeling?”_ _

__“Good, floaty.”_ _

__Steven chuckled, lips pressed against Brayden again._ _

__“Can you drink something for me?”_ _

__Brayden nodded. Steven rolled over and opened the bottom of his nightstand, it was a refrigerator._ _

__“Jo, water or Gatorade?”_ _

__“Water.”_ _

__Steven handed him the water before helping Brayden sit up enough to drink the Gatorade Steven was holding for him._ _

__Jo propped himself up on the pillows and ran his fingers through Brayden's curls._ _

__“You were so good,” Jo told him, stroking the shell of Brayden's ear with his thumb._ _

__“Very good,” Steven added. “Do you want to talk about it?”_ _

__Brayden shook his head, cheeks going pink. “Later. But you can keep telling me how great I am,” Brayden said._ _

__Brayden took the Gatorade from Steven and took a drink himself, a little shaky but he didn't spill any of it._ _

__“I'm going to go get a rag to clean you up, is that ok?”_ _

__Brayden nodded at Steven who looked to Jo, to make sure he was ok with it as well. Jo sent him on his way with a nod._ _

__The entire time Steven was gone Jo whispered praises in Brayden’s ear, and kissed him from his shoulder to his hairline._ _

__Steven came back with two warm rags, he handed one to Jo before he started cleaning Brayden's face. Jo cleaned himself up quickly and then helped clean Brayden, being extra gentle with his hole._ _

__“Think you can eat?” Steven asked once they had him clean._ _

__Brayden shook his head no, trying to stifle a yawn._ _

__“Do you want a nap before we get a shower?” Steven asked, both of them._ _

__“Yes please,” Brayden said. Jo nodded in agreement._ _

__Steven helped both of them climb under the blankets before kissing them both, and praising them with both words and touches. Finally he settled next to Brayden, reaching across him to make sure he was touching Jo as well._ _

__“I think this could work,” Brayden said, making the other two giggle and agree._ _

__“You're going to have to tell me about World's sometime, soon,” Jo muttered to Brayden._ _

__“Ok,” Brayden agreed, “Tomorrow.”_ _

__“Sleep,” Steven insisted, cuddling him close to Brayden and squeezing Jo's arm._ _

__They fell asleep quickly, curled around each other._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Jo and editing this was torture.


End file.
